


The matchmaking affair

by VirtualStar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualStar/pseuds/VirtualStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't actually think of looking for a wife. But for someone in the position and ambitions of Mycroft being married becomes a need to further his career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The matchmaking affair

Mycroft is bored like he hasn't been in a long time. The date wasn't his idea, but there is a point in the life of anybody in a position like his when the insinuation that it is strange and unusual to be single become stronger and more difficult to ignore, specially if for someone who aims higher.

A blind date was something out of question, but this time the request for one, cleverly disguised under a well meaning matchmaking attempt, came by someone he couldn't dismiss. Hence, spending the evening in an upscale restaurant with a beautiful lady from a good family.

He doesn't expect a marriage by love. Both him and the woman in front of him, Elisabeth, know that love isn't the issue here, and he prefers that. He is supposed to look for someone who fits the role of the dutiful wife, and he knows she is being pressured by her family to find a husband of good standing, and marrying him to bring honour to the family name.

Mycroft sees how she is hungry but all he ate was a salad, no dessert either. It's a cliche but he was a bit surprised; he doesn't eat out with many women but when he is out with Anthea she eats heartily and sometimes she even steals part of his dessert. Many people would be a bit shocked, and Sherlock teasing would be unstoppable, but he finds it warming to see her eating without a worry. 

"Is the food not to your liking?" asks Mycroft; polite as always.

"No... it is fine" she smiles trying to look lovely, although her body language is making clear that she wants to leave and that he is already dismissed as a potential husband.

After paying the bill and exchanging goodbyes her driver picked her up and left. He felt relieved; if the first date has been so boring he didn't expect that the following would be better.

 

The next day Mycroft is intercepted on the corridor by Mr. Wells; the man who meddled with the matchmaking affair.

"Mycroft! Don't you have any delicacy?" enquires Mr. Wells more amused than angry "Elizabeth didn't want to hear about a second date!"

"I'm sorry to hear, Mr. Wells. But sometimes, people doesn't seem to click together, don't you think?" replies Mycroft trying to look regretful.

"Well, it was to be expected! I mean, it is not a good move to bring a vegetarian to a restaurant specialised in meat, isn't it?" exclaims Mr. Wells "I think I should give you some lessons in how to treat a lady! I was quite popular in my time, you know".

Time to retreat.

"Pass my regrets to Elizabeth. I am sorry, but I have a call to make, Mr. Wells" Mycroft leaves as quickly as possible to avoid being dragged into a lesson in dating.

 

Once he already settled on his office he buzzes the intercom and calls Anthea to the room.

"Anthea, dear, did you make the reservation for the restaurant where I took Ms. Elizabeth?" requests Mycroft looking at her assistant but unable to read her, as usual.

"Yes, sir" 

"Did you know Ms. Elizabeth is a vegetarian?" asked Mycroft.

"Yes, sir" answered Anthea once again.

"Why would you make a reservation for a restaurant specialised in meat for a vegetarian?" snapped the man feeling a bit frustrated at the laconical answers.

Anthea glanced at him as seldom people did, as if Mycroft was stupid and there was something he didn't know.

"Why indeed sir?" replies Anthea smugly "I don't mean to sound rude sir, but if a date is so important, maybe you should choose the venue yourself instead of delegating?".

Mycroft sighed. Anthea was a force to be reckoned with, and she was actually right, you don't delegate important matters.

"Shall we continue this conversation over lunch, dear?" 

"As you wish, sir. May I place a reservation?"

"No" replied Mycroft "I will do it myself".

Anthea leaves with a smile.


End file.
